


Два идиота, одна идея

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Greg is the best wingman, Idiots in Love, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Greg Lestrade, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, prompt, proposal, romantic, soft, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда у консультирующих идиотов одна извилина на двоих, таких случаев следует ожидать.Или когда Шерлок и Джон одновременно сделали друг другу предложение, а Лестрейд обманул их обоих.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 21





	Два идиота, одна идея

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [two idiots, one idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096094) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



Всё начинается с пинты пива.

Сидя рядом с Грегори Лестрейдом в пабе в четверг вечером, Джон наблюдает за тем, как капельки конденсата стекают по боку полной кружки, и последние слова детектива-инспектора остаются незамеченными.

− Джон? А-у-у... Земля вызывает Джона!

Джон моргает, выныривая из своих мыслей, и видит, что Лестрейд машет рукой перед его лицом. Покачав головой, он смущённо улыбается. − Прости. Задумался.

Лестрейд удивлённо поднимает брови. − Я так и подумал. Потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы вернуть тебя обратно. − Глядя на Джона поверх края своей кружки, он наклоняет голову. − А о чём ты задумался? Ты выглядел так, будто у тебя вот-вот разорвётся аневризма.

− Боже упаси, − бормочет Джон, делая глоток. Холодное пиво льётся ему в горло, солодовое и сытное. − У меня небольшая... проблема? − Он разводит руками. − Это не совсем проблема. Может быть, это дилемма?

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Лестрейд усмехается. − Выкладывай.

− Спасибо, о мудрейший. − Джон закатывает глаза и постукивает пальцем по столу. Он не торопится, пытаясь найти нужные слова, прежде чем вздохнуть. − Ну хорошо, вот оно. Я собираюсь сделать предложение.

Глаза Лестрейда расширяются от насмешливого обожания. − О, Джон, тебе не следовало этого делать. Ты романтик, ты заставляешь меня упасть в обморок.

Джон снова закатывает глаза. − Очень смешно, Грег. Это правда смешно. − Нахмурившись, он проводит рукой по заросшей щетиной челюсти. − Я серьёзно говорю. Я хочу, чтобы мы поженились.

− Я знаю, − отвечает Лестрейд, фыркая. − Никто даже не стал бы шутить насчёт женитьбы на Шерлоке Холмсе, если бы это не было действительно так. − Наклонившись вперёд, он упирается локтями в стол. − Так ты уже купил кольцо?

Джон кивает головой. − Да. − Он достаёт из кармана маленькую коробочку и кладёт её на стол. Лестрейд открывает её и присвистывает, глядя на гладкое матово-чёрное кольцо внутри, украшенное витиеватым узором тёмного, почти кроваво-красного оттенка.

− Очень готский шик, − комментирует он. − Он будет в восторге.

− Возможно, − отвечает Джон, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать коробочку обратно. Сунув её в карман, он почёсывает бровь. − Но я понятия не имею, как это сделать. − Он откидывается на спинку стула и разочарованно вздыхает. − Кроме того, я не знаю, как смогу скрыть это от него. Этот человек видит _всё_. Я никак не смогу это скрыть.

Сверкая глазами, Лестрейд разводит руками и ухмыляется. − У меня есть идея.

***

Через три дня Шерлок врывается в кабинет Лестрейда. Сила его драматического появления скидывает несколько стопок бумаг со стола и заставляет их разлететься на полу. Оторвавшись от своих отчётов об аресте, Лестрейд вздыхает.

− Привет, Шерлок.

− Джефф, мне нужен твой совет.

Закатив глаза, Лестрейд откидывается на спинку стула. − Я − _Грег_... А знаешь что? Просто зови меня Лестрейдом.

− Очень хорошо, Лемон.

Лестрейд молит Бога о терпении. − Я вижу, ты сегодня в прекрасном настроении, Шерлок. − Резко повернувшись, Шерлок взмахом пальто скидывает очередную стопку бумаг, которую Лестрейд не может удержать, чтобы она не упала ему на колени. − Что я могу сделать, чтобы убрать тебя отсюда как можно быстрее?

Шерлок оборачивается к нему. Его руки опускаются на крышку стола, длинные пальцы крепко сжимают край, когда он наклоняется к Лестрейду. − Совет. Дай мне _совет_.

Нахмурившись, Лестрейд наклоняет голову. − Насчёт чего же?

− Ты ведь был женат, верно?

− Да-а, − медленно отвечает Лестрейд. − Я ведь разведён.

Шерлок пренебрежительно машет рукой. − Неважно. Только часть предложения имеет значение.

Лестрейд кривит бровь. − Ну и что?

− Да. − У Шерлока побелели костяшки пальцев на краю стола, а лицо стало почти грозным, когда он наклонился и потребовал: − Расскажи мне, как сделать так, чтобы Джон женился на мне.

Застигнутый врасплох, Лестрейд резко выпрямляется. − Что?

Шерлок негромко рычит от раздражения, прежде чем начать перебирать пальцами свои растрёпанные волосы. − Я не люблю повторяться, Лайонел. − Дёргая себя за кудри, он выглядит как сумасшедший. − Я хочу, чтобы мы с Джоном поженились. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, как сделать так, чтобы он сказал «да».

Удивлённый, Лестрейд кривит губы. − Не уверен, что кто-то может _заставить_ Джона что-то сделать. Но, − он поднимает руку, чтобы заставить Шерлока замолчать. − Сомневаюсь, что он скажет «нет», если ты его попросишь. − Он улыбается про себя, вспоминая свой разговор с Джоном в пабе. − Ты ведь _собираешься_ спросить его, верно? − ему приходит в голову ужасная мысль. − О боже, ты же не собираешься просто подделать его подпись на брачном свидетельстве?

Глаза Шерлока закатываются так сильно, что удивительно, как он ещё не ослеп. − Разумеется, _нет_ , Ламинат.

− Ладно, теперь я _знаю_ , что ты делаешь это нарочно.

Не обращая внимания на слова Лестрейда, Шерлок высвобождает свои спутанные волосы из-под рук и взмахивает ими. − Ради всего святого, _помоги мне_!

Лестрейд качает головой, но тут же успокаивается с лёгкой улыбкой. − Ладно, Шерлок. Успокойся, прежде чем у тебя взорвётся кровеносный сосуд. Вот что ты сделаешь...

***

Скрывать что-то от единственного в мире консультирующего детектива практически невозможно, а скрывать готовящееся предложение руки и сердца − тем более. Однако удача, должно быть, светит Джону, потому что ему это удаётся. Шерлок кажется рассеянным, исчезая по какому-то делу, с которым, по его словам, Джон не может помочь. Обычно Джон был бы обеспокоен, но он слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы скрывать что-либо, чтобы сильно сопротивляться, когда Шерлок выметается из квартиры без него в восьмой раз за эту неделю.

Достав телефон, он посылает сообщение.

 _«Встретимся сегодня в Ярде в 5 часов вечера. Только не опаздывай_ ».

К его облегчению, Шерлок реагирует почти мгновенно.

_«Увидимся в 5 часов. Ш»_

Джон усмехается и убирает телефон подальше, прежде чем приступить к своим приготовлениям к вечеру.

***

Ощущая тяжесть кольца в кармане, Джону приходится постоянно напоминать себе, что к нему нельзя прикасаться. Ожидая Шерлока на улице перед Ярдом и наблюдая за ранним закатом, он в сотый раз смотрит на часы. Когда он оглядывается через плечо на Грега, стоящего у входной двери с телефоном, настроенным на запись, он получает поднятый вверх большой палец и широкую улыбку. Джон сглатывает и отвечает тем же жестом. Дёргая себя за лацканы пиджака, он ждёт появления Шерлока.

В пять к обочине подъезжает кэб, и Шерлок выходит с заднего сиденья. Он бросает несколько банкнот кэбмену, обменивается с ним словами и поворачивается к зданию. Одетый в тёмно-синюю рубашку под незнакомым сшитым на заказ пиджаком и брюками, он освещён закатным солнцем.

У Джона захватывает дух, и воздух застревает в его горле.

Когда Шерлок видит его, он замедляет шаги, и на лице появляется замешательство. Как ни странно, рука Шерлока скользит к левому карману и задерживается, прежде чем его шаг выравнивается, быстро неся его туда, где стоит Джон с широкой улыбкой на лице.

− Джон? − Наклонив голову, он разглядывает резкие линии костюма Джона. − Почему ты так одет?

Всё ещё ухмыляясь, Джон опускается на одно колено. − Шерлок, − торжественно произносит он, залезая в карман пиджака. Глаза Шерлока широко распахиваются, а губы приоткрываются в громком выдохе.

Джон достаёт коробочку и открывает её, заходящее солнце освещает края кольца. − Не окажешь ли ты мне честь принять моё предложение руки и сердца?

***

Шерлок ошеломлён. Совершенно, абсолютно, совершенно поражён. Стоя перед ним на коленях, блистая в тёмно-сером костюме, с посеребрёнными волосами, откинутыми набок, Джон − воплощение совершенства. В руках у него коробочка с кольцом. Внутри него лежит самое изящное кольцо, которое Шерлок когда-либо видел.

Джон просит Шерлока принять его предложение, и Шерлок разевает рот, как рыба, вытащенная из воды, пока Джон не морщит лоб. Неуверенность сменяет мягкое выражение обожания на его лице.

− Шерлок?

Это имя произносится с таким душераздирающим смятением, граничащим с отчаянием, что Шерлок сразу же падает на колени. Опустившись на уровень Джона, он вытаскивает из кармана брюк похожую коробочку. Дрожащими руками он открывает её и с отчаянием протягивает. Глаза Джона впиваются в серебряное кольцо и расширяются. Прежде чем он успевает заговорить, Шерлок начинает что-то лепетать.

− Я... ты... как это... Джон? − Как это бывает только перед лицом Джона Ватсона, способность Шерлока составлять связные предложения терпит неудачу, оставляя слова скользким месивом во рту. Сквозь шум собственного учащённого пульса Шерлок слышит тихий смешок и, оглянувшись через плечо Джона, видит стоящего в тени Лестрейда. Тот наводит на них телефон, и в тот момент, когда Джон собирается ответить, его охватывает осознание.

− Ты... ты собирался сделать мне предложение? − Глаза Джона широко раскрыты, синие и бесконечные в золотистых сумерках. − _Мне_?

Ухмыляясь и вновь обретая способность понимать английский язык, Шерлок закатывает глаза. − Что? Ты думал, что ты единственный, кто может купить кольцо и преклонить колено?

Губы Джона дёргаются. − Совершенно очевидно, что нет. − Он шмыгает носом и вытирает глаза рукой. Шерлок громко кашляет, его горло внезапно сжимается.

− Ну же, Джон. Ничего подобного.

− Заткнись, олух, − огрызается Джон, несмотря на широкую ухмылку, расплывшуюся по его лицу. Наклонившись вперёд, он обнимает лицо Шерлока и крепко целует его в губы.

− А то что? − шепчет Шерлок ему в губы, путаясь пальцами в волосах Джона, стирая всю тяжёлую работу, которую тот проделал, укладывая их. Это прекрасно, Шерлок никогда не бывает счастливее, чем тогда, когда ему удаётся потревожить упорядоченный мир Джона своим собственным.

Зубы Джона игриво впиваются в его нижнюю губу. − Или я женюсь на тебе.

Обхватив пальцами затылок Джона, Шерлок не обращает внимания на сгущающиеся сумерки и дикие вопли лучших сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда на заднем плане в пользу поцелуя своего жениха.


End file.
